


The Reason

by hogwartsmudblood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dobby Lives (Harry Potter), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Insomnia, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Panic Attacks, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsmudblood/pseuds/hogwartsmudblood
Summary: Hermione gets unintentionally left behind at the Malfoy Manor and gets locked in the dungeons. She's doesn't know his intentions when he keeps coming back to the dungeons to see her. Slowly they become closer, under the same roof the dark lord is in.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	1. Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of torture

He couldn't think coherently, all he could do was keep his eyes downcast. He stood in place while trying to keep his breathing under control. He couldn't even bring himself to look directly at the quivering body in the middle of the room. All he could hear were the small whimper's and the heartbeat in his ears. 

'Fuck! how could I let this happen'

'coward'

'How could I stand here and do nothing!'

'coward'

'I did nothing and now a seemingly lifeless Hermione Granger is lying in the middle of my drawing-room floor' 

'cowa- Fuck'

She looked up at him, as if reading his thoughts. He couldn't look away, so he just stared down at her. He looked down at her arm that was spread out on the floor. He stared at the fresh wound, looked back up at her to see that she was staring at it also. They met each others gazes again, and he was brought out of it when someone spoke. 

"Draco, take the mudblood down to the dungeons" He forced himself to look up at his aunt. He noticed the look of triumph, or satisfaction on her face. He looked down to where the dagger was still held in her hand. Blood was dripping off the end of it on-to the floor. She lifted it up and waved it around as she spoke. "Go on then" 

He looked up and saw the dark look in her eyes. Her hair more unruly than ever, the sinister smile as she looked down at Hermione. "Serves you right mudblood, stealing from my vault!" she sneered at her.

"Go on! Lock her in the dungeons!" He almost flinched back at the dark glint in her eyes. He's seen enough of his crazed aunt but, couldn't help be a bit fearful being under her stare. If torturing one of his classmates in front of him was all it took, he really needed to occlude more. 

"Afraid of a little mudblood, Draco?" she taunted at him. She swiped her tongue over the top of her black teeth. "You going to handle the mudblood, or shall I do it myself?" he hated the look in her obsidian colored eyes.

He quickly looked back down at Hermione and walked forwards. He crouched down to pick her up, not wanting to converse with his aunt after what happened. 

He distantly heard his aunt say something else, but couldn't comprehend it as he walked with Hermione down to the dungeons. He couldn't comprehend much, after witnessing his classmate get tortured in his home. 

He arrived at the dungeon door and pulled out his wand from his robe. Still holding Hermione by her arm with his left, he unlocked the door. He waved his wand and lit up the room, walking Hermione inside. 

He felt her fight against his hold and plant her feet on the ground.

"Don't try anything unless you want to be subjected to anymore pain" he said warningly at her.

He didn't want to treat her this way after what happened. But he couldn't show any sympathy while still under the power of the Dark Lord. He let go of her with a slight push, and watched as she slid down a nearby pillar.

He stood and watched her for a few seconds, not sure what to do or say. After about 30 beats of his heart, he turned and headed towards the door. With one last look over his shoulder, he met her eyes. They stared at each other for who knows how long.

'she doesn't deserve this'

'Her heritage or not, she didn't deserve it'

'you stood there like a frightened doe!'

'fucking coward'

"I don't blame you" he heard her say in a soft voice. 

'Was I was thinking out loud?'

He turned fully facing her, frozen in place. He couldn't form words, so he just stared at her. He looked at her, really looked at her. He saw that she was holding her hands together. The after effects of the cruciatus curse causing her hands to tremble slightly.

"I could practically hear your thoughts, Malfoy." she clarified for him

He could tell she was trying her best to hide her apprehensiveness. He finally found his voice and looked her in the eyes. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He turned and left, the dungeon darkening behind him.


	2. Deep Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is left with her thoughts in the dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

She noticed the dark circles under his eyes. The way his skin looked gray, and face looked gaunt. His eyes looked dead, almost emotionless. If it hadn’t been from how he looked at her. She would think he really was emotionless. His hair looked longer and unkept. He looked a sad. Even if he was wearing a mask, she could see past it. 

‘He definitely looks ill’ 

Hermione watched as he turned and left. The sound of the bar-door shutting behind him. The darkness of the dungeon engulfing her. She let her head fall to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. She willed herself to breath before letting her thoughts run. 

‘He knew exactly what I was talking about’ 

‘The look of pity on his face..’

‘Deep breaths Hermione’

‘The aghast look on his face was enough to distract me from-‘

‘No! don’t think about her’

She lightly rocked herself back and forth on her feet. Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. She couldn’t panic now, not here. Hermione kept taking as many deep breaths as she could, trying to stay calm.

‘Don’t cry, not now’

‘You have to find a way out’

Hermione continued her deep breathing for another 5 minutes. Keeping her head on her knees. Trying to keep warm from the coldness of the dungeon. She could feel the dark magic running through her. From the ugly word now on her arm and the excruciating minutes of the cruciatus. She doesn’t even want to relive the memory. 

“Deep breaths” she whispered to herself

Eventually she was able to think straight, and breath without a tightness in her chest. She lifted her head from her knees and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She looked around, still sitting with her knees to her chest. The dungeon look about the size of a classroom at Hogwarts. She supposed that she was under the manor. She could only see a faint light, that shone through the   
bar-door that leads out the dungeon. Presumably from a gas lamp nearby the door.

She felt herself start to tire from all her slow deep in-takes of breaths. 

‘I can’t sleep now’

‘What if Malfoy comes back in? or worse...Bellatrix?’

She felt her breath start to quicken again. She squeezed her eyes shut, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. 

‘Harry and Ron will come back for you and everything will be fine’ 

She felt herself start to tremble. Her palms were sweaty and she felt lightheaded. Still trying to keep her breathing under control. 

“Please, not now” she felt her eyes start to sting. 

‘No,no,no Stop! you can’t cry now’ 

She lets the first sob break out. She felt warm tears stream down her face. She hated crying at moments like this. Wasn’t she supposed to be the strong one? Her body started to shake from the sobs convulsing through her. She put her head back on her arms and knees, trying to stifle her cries. She wouldn’t let her guard down, not while she was still here. 

‘In for 4...

hold for 7...

out for 8’

Hermione did that a few more times until she felt her breathing, and herself relax again. She wiped the residue tears off her face with her right hand. She inhaled deeply once more and let her eyes start to droop. Her body felt weak, she decided that sleep would be best.  
But, she didn’t want to lie down..it felt too vulnerable. If someone came in she wanted to be ready to defend herself.

‘I’ll just sleep sitting up’

She let her head fall back on the pillar behind her. She closed her eyes and counted the minutes until she felt sleep take her. If she let her mind wander any further, she didn’t think she’d ever sleep.


	3. His “Assignment”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells has a conversation with Hermione in the dungeons

After returning to his drawing-room, the Dark-Lord had arrived to The Manor and learned of Potter and Weasley's escape. He had expected a cruel, severe punishment, such as the Cruciatus Curse that he unfortunately knows too well. Instead, the immortal madman assigned him to watch over in his words, 'The MudBlood girl,' Draco was also forced to clean her 'dirty' blood off the black floorboards, with no wand. He did as he was told, as he always does, because since when did he ever have a choice.

Draco was somewhat relieved that it was him. Merlin forbid it was anyone else – he was continuously running on few hours of sleep and the thought of someone else, someone worse handling Granger, he might as well not even attempt a good nights rest.  
His insomnia was taking a toll on him, fogging up his mind and causing him to blank and zone out throughout the endless days. He concluded that it was definitely better for him to be the one that was assigned to watch over Granger, and while he still wasn't too devoted to the idea, he quickly reminded himself, 'better him than his aunt.'

Like clockwork, Draco only got two hours of sleep. Instead of just those lonely, sleepless nights, he woke up gasping for air. It's as if he had been drowning. After taking a few minutes to adjust to his surroundings, taking long breaths and repeating to himself that it was simply a nightmare, he sat up in his bed. His room was still dark and he was nearly drenched in sweat. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, feeling how sore and tired his body felt.  
He made his way into the off-suite bathroom and waved his hand, turning on the lights. Hunching over the sink, he grasped the side of the sink with his hand while filling up a nearby cup with tap-water.  
Nightmares were the usual for him. Causing him to wake up in near panic.

Drinking the cup dry, he set it back down. He titled his neck up to face the mirror. He couldn't recognize who was staring back at him. He hated the person staring back at him. Didn't hate, he loathed the person staring back at him. He loathed that person he had become. 

At first, he relished in the idea of being a death eater. It wasn't until he was assigned to fix the vanishing cabinet, and nearly killed his classmates leading to the Murder of his past Headmaster, that really made him rethink what being a death eater actually means. He'd make it a point to someday, apologize to Katie Bell. He internally laughed at himself at the thought. 'Like anyone would forgive me, after everything' 

He never would admit, not to anyone – but he was scared. Having to relive yesterday in his nightmare made him hate himself more. He could have done something, SHOULD have done something. But what could he have done that wouldn't end in either his or his mother's demise?

'Why the fuck would I even help her?'

It wasn't a question he wanted to ruminate on. Couldn't even begin to reveal the answer. All he knew was that she didn't deserve what was done to her. No one deserved it. And no one deserved the upheaval he caused. After allowing death eaters to successfully infiltrate his school, he absolutely loathed himself. He hated everything he had done that led up to this. If he could end it all, he would.  
He thought to when he almost died on that cold, hard tiled floor back at Hogwarts. He wished he would have just died then.

Looking up in the mirror, he muttered,   
"You really are pathetic." He walked over to the shower and turned it on. He removed his damp clothing and tossed them into a pile on the floor. Not allowing a chance for the water to warm-up, he got in. He stood there, letting the water run down his back. Though it was cold, it felt nice compared to the sticky layer of sweat. He tilted his head back slightly and let the water run through his hair.

He liked the coldness of the water, beading down his face and onto his chest. It reminded him of how rain felt. Not everyone knew, but he enjoyed the rain. On rainy days, he would sit by his bedroom window and watch droplets fall against the glass. The rain gave him a sense of comfort.   
He finished cleaning himself up and turned off the water. He got out his regular suit and prepared his mind for the dreadful day ahead of him.

*  
*

It was around ten-in-the morning that Draco decided, after pacing and thinking in his room for a good fifteen minutes, he would make his way down to the dungeons. Honestly, all his "assignment" required him to do was to make sure the girl was still alive. He hoped that he only had to do the bare minimum. Walking down the corridor, he came to a stop. He stared hesitantly as he looked down the stairs.

"Fuck it"

He descended down the stone steps, waving his hand to open the door and illuminate the room. His eyes wandered the room before landing on Hermione's balled figure. She was in the same place he had left her before. Her eyes looked swollen and pink at the rims. Her hair was diss-arranged all around her face, and her lips were dry. He reckons it's from the coldness of the room. 

He neared closer to her. "Granger" she stirred, not awaking yet. He tried again, using one foot to nudge hers. "Granger"   
Her eyes fluttered open and she sprung up from her sitting position.   
Startled she stared at him wide eyed, "Malfoy" Finding her composure she stood straight, leaning back against the stone pillar.

He noticed how she was eschewing any eye contact with him. She didn't look any better than she did yesterday. She looked really distressed, worried as if something bad could happen at any given moment. He finally spoke   
"You look like shit" glancing at him for a few seconds, she merely puffed out a quick breath. He observed how she vaguely swayed on her feet. 

"Mipsy" he called out, and a house-elf appeared. "Master Draco calls for Mipsy" the house-elf looked up at him. He looked down at the elf mindlessly speaking. "Bring a plate of sandwiches and some water"   
The house-elf nodded, ears flapping "Yes master Draco" quickly leaving with a pop. 

His eyes landed on Granger again. She was staring at the spot where the house-elf was. His lips lifted in amusement, knowing what she was thinking.   
'Of course, how could I forget her S.P.E.W act' She peered up at him, and spoke. "How long do you plan on keeping me here, Malfoy" 

"Until I am given orders to do anything else", he told her impassively. They stared unwaveringly at each other. Her eyes flittered side to side, as if trying to read him. 

‘So much for the bare-minimum’

The house-elf reappeared, snapping them out of their. “Mipsy bring sandwiches and water like master Draco asked” One hand held a plate of sandwiches and the other held a goblet of water. Paying no heed to the elf, “Just set it down over there”  
Pointing to a spot on the floor near Granger. The elf did as told before turning to face him again. “That is all” and they left again with a pop.

“Can I ask you something?” He heard her say it almost reluctantly. From the look on her face, she looked like she regretted it immediately after the words left her. He didn’t want to be down here any longer than he already has been. But he supposed he could hear what she had to say. He gave a curt nod, “You’ve know us for 7 years, but you claimed not to recognize us” He tensed, caught off guard by her choice of words. He expected another question regarding her capture, but not this. “I know that you knew it was us, that you knew it was Harry...” she faltered and gazed at him. He waited, anticipating her question. “But w-why... why didn’t you tell her?” He didn’t know how to answer. Hell, he didn’t even know why he did it himself. He just didn’t want the fate of the wizarding world lying in his hands. Didn’t want it all to have ended in his drawing-room. Maybe he wanted Potter to live. Though there was times where he wished The-Boy-Who-Lived would have dropped dead, he couldn’t let it be in the hands of The Dark Lord. The moment he would have identified Potter, he knew that the worst would have come of it. Knew that it would be the start of something much worse, than simply The Dark Lord living under his roof. So he acted on that, and feigned ignorance. But he couldn’t tell Granger that. What could he tell her? She was staring at him closely, steadily waiting for his answer. It couldn’t hurt to tell her, could it? Who would she tell? He contemplated his words before answering. “I think you know what would have happened, had I identified Potter” he stepped closer to her. “You’d probably still be lying on my drawing-room floor, dead. Your precious weasley would be dead, same as Potter” he took another step closer, and she took a step back. “Half of the wizarding world would be in panic by now” Looking her up and down, he sneered at her “Don’t let that big brain of yours think that I didn’t identify Potter to save the golden trio” He lied, stepping closer, only a few inches left between them. Bringing his voice down, to just above a whisper. “Would you have preferred I had identified Potter? Prefer to suffer the fate of The Dark Lord?” He had her backed up into the stone pillar, she stilled all movements. He stared into her eyes, brown meeting grey. “Your gryffindor courage couldn’t have saved you” he lowered his head down to her eye sight.   
“Gryffindor princess-brightest witch of her age?” He brushed a finger down her arm, “I think you can understand, me feigning ignorance was the best option for us all”   
He grabbed her elbow with his hand, not enough to hurt but firmly. “Can’t you?” He wanted to make sure she understood in someway. Some part of him wanted someone to understand, that he wasn’t entirely like everyone made him out to be. Even if it was her. She would understand, without all the context. 

She nodded, thoughtfully, glancing down at where he held her arm. He let go, standing up straight. They stared silently at each other for a few more seconds. He could already see the gears turning in her head. So he made to leave before she could ask anything else. He slowly backed up from their close stance. “You should eat” eyeing the plate on the floor. He turned and walked towards the door. His footsteps resounding as he walked. As he reached the door, he heard in a soft voice “thank you”  
He ascended the stone steps and walked back down the corridor. A thought came to him as he went back to his quarters. 

‘What if I helped Granger escape?’

He shook his head timidly, turning the handle of his bedroom door. Now that he was assigned to watch over Granger, he had more time on his hands. He dropped backward into his bed, staring at the ceiling. He pondered over his recent thought. Prudently, it wasn’t a safe idea. Minutes went by and he thought longer on it. 

‘Why do I even want to help her?’

‘Would she even let me help her?’

‘Would she even trust me?’

He sunk further into the mattress, succumbing to his thoughts. He didn’t know why he would, but he would. He was going to help Granger escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly gave up on this fanfic completely when writing this chapter, so let me know what you think
> 
> Elizahunts on wattpad helped write part of this chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this fanfic, while listening to “The Reason” by hoobastank. I thought some of the lines would be something Draco would say to Hermione.


End file.
